


Look At Our Son

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALEX IS A DADDY, Aaron is a good parent!, Alex and Aaron adopt Phillip, Alex is excited about being a father, Alex won't sleep, Babies, Fluff, Like he is super emotional about it, M/M, Sleepy time, fluffiest fluff ever, lots o' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Aaron stay up late with their new baby, Phillip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Our Son

Aaron sat in the darkness, softly rocking himself and the infant on his chest. The infant made soft little noises in his arms as Aaron shushed him. The silence was blissful to Aaron, along with the warmth of another small precious being. 

Alex was sitting in a chair right across from Aaron, eyes wide as he had a large grin on his face. Alex hasn't slept since they brought Phillip home, not because of the baby's behavior of waking up in the middle of the night...It was because he didn't want to miss a single beat, not a moment of his son's life. 

"Look at our son...! LOOK at OUR son!" Alex said with pride in his voice as his eyes were a soft pink, mostly from crying, but also from not sleeping. Aaron chuckled softly as Phillip let out a little wail.

"Oh no, no, no...Don't cry, don't cry...Its okay...I got you..." Aaron shushed the infant as he continued to rock the chair. Alex had snuck around Aaron playfully, like a child on christmas looking for his gifts. 

He looked over Aaron's shoulder. Phillip squinted his little eyes up at Alex, and whimpered a bit. Aaron placed a hand to Alex's hair, his arm bending a strange way as Alex had fresh tears in his eyes. Aaron kissed him to comfort him, the baby whimpering louder as it let out a louder wail. 

"O-Oh no...d-don't cry...!" Alex sniffled as he softly brushed Phillip's cheek with a finger. The baby made soft little whimpers as the touch from Alex seemed to coax him.

"Y-Yeah...Its okay, Phillip... Daddy's here..." Alex said as he let out a little giggle.

"I-Im a Daddy...!" Alex said as Aaron smiled to see how excited Alex was about becoming a parent. Phillip let out a little coo.

"I think he wants you." Aaron said as Alex widened his eyes, putting a hand to his mouth in a shocked way. 

"R-Really...?" Alex asked as his voice quivered with emotion.

"Of course, Here..." Aaron said as he had stood up, Gesturing for Alex to sit in the rocking-chair. Alex gave Aaron a bewildered look and then took a seat in the rocking chair. Alex teetered a bit as Alex awkwardly held his hands out.

"W-Wait...What if I drop him or-" 

"Your'e not going to drop him." 

Aaron then placed Phillip in Alex's arms, adjusting his arms so Phillip would be comfortable.

"There..." Aaron said as Alex's entire face had lit up when he had Phillip in his arms. Alex was breathing shakily as Aaron noticed he was trying not to cry. 

"H-He is...He is so small and tiny...!" Alex squeaked as Phillip had let out a yawn. Alex's heart had melted at the sight as he let out a pitiful half-sob. 

Aaron gave a soft laugh as he placed his arms across the arm-rest of the rocking chair, placing his head on his arms, watching Alex tear up at their son. THEIR son...Alex and Aaron's son, Phillip. 

Aaron liked the sound of that. Aaron smiled as Phillip had drifted back into sleep, his sweet little face content. Alex was wiping tears from his face as he sniffled. 

"Im already s-so proud of him...No, 'proud' is not the word Im looking for...!" Alex said as he was filled with pure happiness, Aaron could see it shimmer in his eyes.

"Aaron...!" Alex said as he looked over to his husband, Aaron perked up a little. 

"Our son is gonna be...AMAZING! I just KNOW it!" Alex said as Aaron smiled. 

"Of course he is...because he has the best Daddy in the world." Aaron said as he kissed Alex on the fore-head.

"Oh, Aaron..." Alex said in a sad voice, yet it was filled with a tint of happiness as well as Aaron lovingly rubbed Alex's head. 

"Alex, You should get some sleep..." Aaron said as Alex was still gazing at Phillip. He paused and stuttered a bit.

"B-But...But...! Phillip...He's asleep on me!" Alex said as Aaron had helped Alex stand up.

"We can put him in his bassinet," Aaron said. As Alex made a little whimper.

"I don't wannnnaaaa! I just wanna hold him forever...." Alex said as Aaron placed a hand on Alex's the two both cradling Phillip as Aaron gave a stern, yet calm look to Alex. It was a look you would give an obviously sleepy child who refused to go to bed. 

"Alex. I know you love Phillip, I do too...But you need to go to sleep. Phillip will be right in our bedroom in his bassinet..." Aaron said in coaxing tone as Alex blinked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"But...But..." Alex said as Aaron lead him to the bedroom. Alex let out a little sigh, and gave 

"Come on, Alex. Off to bed." Aaron said as he showed Alex to the bedroom, the two knowing the way well. Nothing much had changed about the room, except a yellow bassinet was near the bed, snuggled into a little corner. 

"Put him down right...here." Aaron said as Aaron helped Alex place Phillip down. Phillip had moved his little balled fists as Aaron then put a small blanket over his legs so he wouldn't get cold. 

"Your'e gonna blow us all away, Phillip...!" Alex said as he was peeking over the bassinet, giving Phillip an admirable look that Alex would only give to very few people. Aaron gave Alex an affectionate look. Aaron leaned over and rubbed Phillips little cheek.

"Say goodnight, Alex." Aaron said as Alex gave Phillip a soft look. 

"Goodnight, Phillip...Sleep well." He said as Aaron smiled and had wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, hugging him close as the two parents were filled with hope, looking down at their son in the cool darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this today just because it was so cute :) The thought of Aaron rocking a baby on his chest while Alex is fangirling gives me life.


End file.
